Ariana Mermaid
Ariana Mermaid - Córka jednej z sióstr małej syrenki. Bardzo pogodna osoba i uzdolniona tancerka, która zbyt często wchodzi z butami w sprawy, które jej nie dotyczą. Dziewczyna, zawsze wyciągnie doń/płetwę do pomocy. Nade wszystko, Ariana kocha udziela innym uczniom dobrych rad. W konflikcie przeznaczeń, dziewczyna opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych, gdyż zdaje sobie sprawę że jej rola może i mała, ale znacząca dla rodzinnej historii. Prócz tańcem, nastolatka interesuje się grą na instrumentach dętych (min. Grą na trąbce) a przy tym z zamiłowaniem kolekcjonuje pamiątki. Osobowość Ariana, na pierwszy rzut oka to wesoła, pogodna dziewczyna potrafiąca zdobyć zaufanie niemal każdej osoby oraz zarażająca innych pozytywną energią. Nastolatka jest ciekawa świata i nie stroni od nowych doznań. Niestety, Ariana cierpi na "kompleks starszej siostry" przez co często macza płetwę w sprawach, które jej nie dotyczą, a to na dłuższą metę potrafi być denerwujące i uciążliwe. Prócz tego, dziewczyna zbyt często zbyt mocno wierzy w swoje możliwości i nie rozumie słowa "nie". Uparcie dąży do tego, by zawsze było po jej myśli. Syrenka zbytnio przejmuje się opinią innych na swój temat i często ma wrażenie jakby nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi, co jest nieprawdą. Ariana potrafi rozkręcić każdą imprezę a osoby o równie wesołym usposobieniu bardzo cenią sobie jej towarzystwo. Zawsze rzuci jakimś żarcikiem czy anegdotką. Nastolatka to bardzo otwarta osoba i nie stroni od spotkań grupowych. Jest bardzo szczera. Dziewczyna jest ciepłą, troskliwą osobą która jeśli kocha, to długotrwale. W konkretny projekt czy reakcję, zaangażuje się całym sercem. Często jest tak, że dziewczynie buzia nie chce się zamknąć. Godzinami potrafi opowiadać o wszystkim i o niczym - byleby wywołać uśmiech na cudzej twarzy. wygląd Ariana to przeciętnego wzrostu, drobniutkiej budowy nastolatka o opalizującej karnacji barwy ciemnego beżu. Włosy nastolatki mają ciepłą, łososiową barwę. Pod oczami, dziewczyna ma turkusowe znamiona w kształcie rozgwiazd, pokrytych łuskami. Usta dziewczyna ma naturalnie różane, wydatne i często pokryte jedynie błyszczykiem. Uszy dziewczyny przylegają do głowy nastolatki. Tęczówki nastolatki mają barwę morskiej toni. W swojej syreniej formie, Ariana dłonie ma połączone turkusową błoną pławną a zamiast nóg, posiada długi, syreni ogon łososiowej barwy wykończony lazurową płetwą. Relacje 'Rodzina' Ariana jest córką jednej z sióstr Małej syrenki. 'Dalsza rodzina' W Baśnioceum, uczą się kuzynki nastolatki - Aquanette Mermaid, Sheila Mermaid oraz córka Małej syrenki - Meeshel Mermaid. 'Przyjaciele' Ariana zaprzyjaźniła się z córką najstarszej "Tańczącej księżniczki" - Adagio Dancer. 'Znajomi' Dziewczyna koleżeńskie relacje nawiązała z Latifą Talab Daziną oraz Megumi Momo. 'Wrogowie' Syrenka ma na pieńku z Delancey De Vill. Wszystko z powodu uzależnienia córki Cruelli. Nie przepada również za Anemone Summers. 'Miłość' Syrenka, jest z wzajemnością zakochana w Silas'ie Present. Luźne sugestie co do historii relacji by Amity - więc pomyślałam, że duchy te z opowieści wigilijnej mają jakąś blokadę? no nie mogą się zakochać bo to się wiąże z odebraniem mocy. bo nie mają takich ciągot a tylko nieliczni mogą jej doświadczyć. iiiiii gdy Ari pojawi się w EAH niemal od razu zawróci mu w głowie a ona też się w nim zakocha i bam mamy romans ale Ari nie możemy być razem czemu?! ja... nie mogę zakazany romas. romans ukrywany i wgl zwłaszcza przed Vivien i Edeline bo zakochanie się, wiązałoby się ze zrzeknięciem mocy a to z kolei czyniłoby z nich rebelsów i no i no i gdy postanowią być razem starszyzna duchów czy coś pozwoli zachować Silasowi jego moce. jednocześnie sprawiając tym samym, że Silas stał się jedynym duchem, który doświadczył miłości 'Zwierzak' Zwierzęcym towarzyszem syrenki jest nie za duża meduza imieniem Raindrop (z ang. Kropla deszczu), którą zwykle trzyma w okrągłym akwarium, znajdującym się na biurku dziewczyny w dormitorium. Zdolności Będąc córką jednej z sióstr Małej syrenki, Ariana potrafi porzucić swoje ludzkie nogi, na rzecz syreniego ogona, chociaż i bez tego nastolatka jest w stanie oddychać pod wodą. Prócz tego, Ariana rozumie mowę morskich stworzeń, a przy pomocy swojego syreniego głosu, jest w stanie hipnotyzować. Zainteresowania 'Taniec' Ariana jest zapaloną oraz niezwykle utalentowaną tancerką. Taniec, przynosi dziewczynie wiele radości i praktycznie codziennie ćwiczy jakiś nowy krok. Okazjonalnie, nastolatka występuje jako tancerka przy okazji różnych eventów w Baśnioceum. 'Gra na instrumentach dętych' Ariana smykałkę do gry na trąbce, saksofonie oraz innych tego typu instrumentach, zdecydowanie wyssała z mlekiem matki, która także si tym niezwykle interesuje. Od małego, dziewczyna była zaznajamiana z instrumentami, na których gra z czasem stała się nieodłączną częścią jej życia. 'Kolekcjonerstwo' Nastolatka wprost uwielbia gromadzić skarby "świata nad wodą". Wiele osób uważa że te przedmioty to zwyczajne śmieci, jednak dla Ariany są one niezmiernie ważne a z każdym " skarbem" łączy się jakaś historia. Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia *Księżniczkologia. *Magia natury. *Grimmnastyka. *Czarografia. *Koronomatematyka. *Uczniowska rada królewska. *Muzyka i rękodzieło. *Zaawansowane zaloty. *Debaty. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? thumb|left|124pxSzlachetna - w konflikcie przeznaczeń Ariana opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych. Praktycznie nikt prócz jej ukochanego nie wie że decyzja ta wynika tylko i wyłącznie z presji wywołanej przez rodzinę. Gdyby Arianie przyszło do faktycznego podpisania kKsięgi Legend nie zrobiłaby tego. Woli zostać na lądzie z przyjaciółmi, chłopakiem i muzyką. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Łososiowej barwy włosiu. *Turkusowych, opalizujących na niebieski znamionach pod oczami. *Często ubiera stroje z motywem rybiej skóry. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Imię, nazwisko i baśń zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. *Również kolor włosów zawdzięcza Amity. *Nielubiany przedmiot także zawdzięcza Amity. *Nie lubi słonego smaku. Klasyczna Baśń thumb|leftMała syrenka (duń. Den lille Havfrue) – baśń Hansa Christiana Andersena o syrenie, która zakochała się w człowieku, który był księciem. Opowiadanie to zostało opublikowane po raz pierwszy w 1837 roku. Król mórz miał sześć córek, z których najpiękniejszą była najmłodsza. Jak przystało na morskie księżniczki, zamiast nóg miały rybie ogony. Ich wychowaniem zajmowała się matka króla, jako że był on wdowcem. Babka obiecała im, że każda z nich, kiedy skończy 15 lat, będzie mogła wynurzyć się z morza i zobaczyć przepływające okręty, ludzi oraz miasta, w których żyli. Co roku jedna z księżniczek wyruszała z królestwa, przynosząc z wyprawy swoją opowieść o świecie. Aż przyszedł czas, kiedy najmłodsza z sióstr mogła również opuścić głębiny. Na powierzchni morza kołysał się statek, na którym ujrzała pięknego księcia. Nad ranem burza zmiotła statek wraz z załogą. Syrenka uratowała księcia, z nieprzytomnym przepłynęła do nieznanego kraju, pozostawiając go na brzegu przypałacowego ogrodu, do czasu, aż udzieliła mu pomocy przechodząca tamtędy dziewczyna. Od tej pory zmieniło się życie małej syrenki. Posmutniała, cały czas rozmyślała o księciu, przesiadywała w podwodnym ogrodzie przy posągu, który przypominał jej księcia lub podpływała w to samo miejsce, aby znów go ujrzeć. Nie chciała się pogodzić z myślą, że jak inne syreny, kiedyś zamieni się w morską pianę, chciała zostać człowiekiem. Babka powiedziała jej, że jest to możliwe tylko wtedy, jeśli książę pokocha ją i poślubi. Mała syrenka wiedziała, że nie może żyć wśród ludzi z syrenim ogonem. Stara wiedźma zamieniła go na nogi, ale za cenę jej głosu, który uchodził za najpiękniejszy wśród wszystkich syren – obcięła małej syrence język. Niema, ale za to niezwykle piękna, poruszająca się z niespotykanym wdziękiem i lekkością, choć każdy krok sprawiał jej wielki ból, wyruszyła do zamku księcia. Książę traktował ją jak siostrę, rozpamiętując wciąż nieznajomą z dalekiego kraju, która w jego mniemaniu uratowała mu życie. Kiedy przyszło mu się ożenić, zgodnie z wolą ojca, szczęśliwym zrządzeniem losu wybranką okazała się owa dziewczyna. Na zaślubiny książę zabrał również swoją ulubioną przyjaciółkę, małą syrenkę. Syrenka przeżywała wielki dramat: nie tylko traciła księcia, wraz z jego miłością traciła nieśmiertelność. Otrzymała ostatnią szansę powrotu do rodzinnego królestwa, jeśli zabije księcia. Nie potrafiła tego zrobić, szczęście ukochanego było dla niej najważniejsze, zrozpaczona skoczyła do morza. Ale pochwyciły ją córy powietrza, które również jak syreny nie mają duszy, ale przez dobre uczynki mogą na nią zasłużyć. Niewidzialne zamieszkują w domach, gdzie są małe dzieci. Jeśli sprawiają one swoim rodzicom radość, Bóg odlicza im jeden rok z trzystu lat. Galeria Ariana moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany Ariana syrenka szkic.jpg Ariana symbol.jpg|Łososiowa rozgwiazd a z różowo - zielonymi kryształkami - symbol Ariany Ariana ID.jpg Stroje Auriana meduza.jpg|Strój inspirowany jedną z kreacji z gry "Miss Fashion" Ariana muzyczny festiwal.jpg Meta timeline *'Marzec 2018' - wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Ariana Mermaid. *'Nadal Marzec 2018' - Pojawia się art oraz bio Ari. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Arianą oraz tekst jej autorstwa. *'To wciąż Marzec 2018' - Ariana zostaje opublikowana jako strona. Kategoria:Szlachetni Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Ever After High Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Mała Syrenka Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija